


Cavort

by deathwailart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been too damn long and they might not have much time left.</p>
<p>Written for the 30 day drabble challenge: cavort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cavort

As much as Amalia might like to, there's too much going on at first for her to actually get back together with Garrus the way she wants to. Six months of missing him and all they've shared are quiet conversations in the main battery or on missions, that kiss on Palaven because she couldn't help herself. And then there's that date on the Citadel and it's the first time she's said I love you and meant it the way she meant it up on that roof – she'd never had time for relationships before but now she does and the whole universe might end just when she realises how crazy she is about him. At last they both get some time together, frantic and desperate, stripping off their clothes fast enough that she's sure her t-shirt is ripped.  
  
They've had slow and gentle before. She needs to feel alive.  
  
It's good, better than good once they're naked and she skips the foreplay giving him a shove to lie back. He laughs and goes with it until she's straddling him and then there's Garrus' hands on her hips, holding her steady as she sinks down on his cock with her own hands on his thighs. She feels the aborted thrust of his hips and grins before she spreads her thighs a little wider. The angle is awkward because it's been a while - it's not like she had much company back when she was grounded. Just her own hand and always in the shower because no one was potentially watching her and it was always quick, just a stress reliever than enjoying herself.  
  
"Hey," she says when a talon digs in just enough and she realises that she's maybe been sitting still for too long.  
  
"Hey," he replies and she can't help it, she laughs and leans down, pressing her head against his.  
  
"Missed you," she continues and she means it but there's so much more she wants to say. Like 'I can't imagine doing this without you', 'I miss harassing you at weird hours when you're still up calibrating', 'it's three am and the walls are closing in and I want someone who knows how to make me laugh and cry and smile all at once'.  
  
"I know," Garrus murmurs, letting go of her hips with one hand to cup her chin and she blinks away the tears, laughs and experimentally rolls her hips. The angle isn't quite right and she guides his other hand to the small of her back so she can lean into it as she arches her back, rolling her hips again and- "Spirits!"

She grins because yeah, still got it.  
  
Before the suicide mission it was awkward and fumbling, it made her feel sixteen and before the world came crashing down on her. It had been two people finally making a connection when it might be their last night alive in the galaxy. She'd died once and now she was leading a squad through an unknown. After – after telling the Illusive Man where to stick it, after the impromptu gathering in the mess that had turned into a party – he'd joined her in her cabin and they'd gone slow. Figured out how to kiss. That if she nibbled his neck he went boneless and gave the deepest rumbling purr. How she squirmed and giggled if he ran a finger over the arch of her foot. Just how much lube was actually needed to avoid chafing and the mechanics of shower sex without risking a fall or someone drowning after the clean up.  
  
They don't last long because it's been too damn long and she comes before he does and only once, sensitive enough that she's quick to move and curl at his side, reluctant to move much further until her legs stop trembling and she doesn't feel as though her nerves are on fire.  
  
"Oh god, should've stretched before we did that," she groans when she can finally speak before Garrus starts laughing. "Maybe I can use that as my excuse to just lie in bed – incapacitated by athletic sex with turian task force leader and ex-vigilante Archangel."  
  
"I don't know if that sounds more like one of the citadel gossip zine headlines or a fornax letters page."  
  
"Laugh it up but you try running into husks with strained thighs." With another groan, she reaches out and snags the pillow, lazily smacking him with it.  
  
"No biotics? Should I be insulted or impressed?"  
  
"One day I will actually push you through this ship with my biotics and you'll have to calibrate the whole ship."  
  
"I might enjoy that."  
  
"Oh my god you're such a nerd sometimes Vakarian."  
  
"Ahem, do I need to bring up the 'classic' sci-fi I always catch you, Joker and Ash watching? Or how about that time we went to go help out Grunt and you kept quoting...what was it again?"  
  
"Aliens."  
  
"How imaginative."  
  
"Hey, they do have _names_ , they're xenomorphs."  
  
"I know you called Samara Obi-Wan at least once when we celebrated after the suicide mission."  
  
"Two words: Han Solo." Garrus laughs and she feels it vibrate through her as she squirms closer to him. "By the way, it's impressed, always impressed."  
  
Garrus squirms the way he always does when he's flustered and she summons her strength, leaning up to kiss him and press their foreheads together.  
  
"I...I might have nightmares," she warns, as if Garrus doesn't already know that.  
  
"I'll be here, Mal," he murmurs, stroking her hair where it lies flat against her head. "I've always got your back."  
  
"No Shepard without Vakarian, huh?"  
  
Garrus laughs and she can feel it rumbling through her. "Something like that. Now take an order from an old friend and someone who loves you: _sleep_."  
  
"How can I argue with that?"  
  
"Knowing you, you'd probably try and win but-" Garrus stops when she yawns and starts combing through her hair.  
  
"Cheat."  
  
If Garrus replies though, she doesn't hear it and for once she doesn't dream of oily shadows and whispers.


End file.
